Hot Showers
by YouxInxThexFuschia
Summary: Joanne shares a shower with a mystery woman...who is she? Read on to find out. Mojo, rated M for explicit sexual content and language. You've been warned!
1. Mystery Woman?

**So, first fanfic--R&R!**

**WARNING: This is a sex fic. Girl/girl. If you don't like that, or are not interested then DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT. Rated M--you have been warned!**

***Flames shall be used to fry bacon, so bear in mind that when you attempt to insult me, you are actually feeding me delicious bacon. Mmmmm....bacon..... :D**

Joanne sighed, stepping quietly into the apartment she shared with Maureen and clicking the lock softly behind her. It had been a rough day at the office, and she was in need of relaxation. She threw her briefcase and cashmere coat over the arm of her favorite green suede chair, slipped out of the three inch heels she was sure would leave blisters, and padded into the bathroom. She grabbed the faucet labeled hot, turned it up as far as it would go. No cold–just what she needed to unwind and forget the troubles of her day. As the shower heated, Joanne shrugged out of her businesslike collared jacket and unbuttoned her blouse, letting them fall to the ground in a heap. She didn't care; they could be dealt with at a later date. Her pants soon followed suit. She reached behind to unclasp the bra and savored the feeling of it sliding off her shoulders and freeing her ample breasts. Finally, the cute satin panties, in Maureen's favorite color. Maureen had bought them for Joanne a few weeks ago, and she was surprised the diva had not gone for something a little more…thong-like. She loved how the satin rubbed her ass as she moved, and took them off slowly to prolong the feeling of slight pleasure. Of course, she sighed, it would make it so much better if Maureen were not out of town on business… Jerking herself back to reality, Joanne allowed the steam from the shower to envelop her and she eased herself gratefully into the near-burning water.

The forceful drops on her back massaged her, like gentle but firm, loving fingers put on this earth to please her. Joanne's thoughts drifted to Maureen, to her soft caresses and gentle touches, the ones that made Joanne squirm and gasp with pleasure. Her own fingers stole unconsciously down her body, coming in contact with her sensitive and needy center, wet not just from the shower. She rubbed, trying to imitate Maureen's touches, the way they lit her body on fire, electrified her and somehow still kept her feeling safe in her lover's arms. She pressed harder as the pleasure mounted, but try as she might she could not arouse herself the way Maureen could. She sighed, giving up and decided reluctantly that she could survive two more days of wound-up horniness for Maureen.

Joanne was too caught up in herself to hear the bathroom door open, to feel the quick rush of cold air as the intruder entered. The slight _whoosh_ went unnoticed as the woman's clothes fell to the ground on top of Joanne's, the creak of the floor from a careless move. The intruder witnessed Joanne's failed attempt at pleasure, her disappointment and then her resolve. But nothing could prepare the lawyer for what was coming her way…

Suddenly warm arms encircled her waist, trapping her. Substantial cleavage pressed against her back, legs entangled less than gracefully. Joanne yelped, twisting in the embrace to find herself caught in deep in a passionate kiss, lustful and yet still full of love, care, gentleness. She fought, knowing she would lose Maureen if anything happened. Struggling, she finally managed to push away the other woman and take her in…

**Hope you enjoyed! I demand one whole review before I post the next chapter! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)**


	2. The Mystery Woman Revealed!

**Ok, well, as promised, the next chapter. Shoutout to Phantom Miria117 and CalzonaMojoFan--you guys made me insanely happy! Thank youu!! :D Enjoyy!**

Dark curls fell around her shoulders, encompassing her face in a wreath of messy, damp hair. The lips were turned down in a cute little pout, and chocolate eyes assessed her inquisitively. Her perfect curves and tanned body only added to the overall effect…and to top it off, that little tattoo of the cow jumping over the moon, perched right below the bikini line and bleating "Moo!" Joanne reeled in shock and delight.

"M-Maureen?!"

"Yes, Pookie?" she replied innocently, her wide eyes showing no hints as to what she had in store that night.

"B-but you aren't supposed to be back until Sunday!" Joanne stared in disbelief.

"The conference ended early," Maureen replied evenly. Silently, she added, _but it was more than that… I couldn't be without you._ She couldn't let Joanne know that however; if her lover knew of her need in that moment it could ruin everything she had planned, and that was not the way to get what she wanted.

Suddenly Joanne became painfully aware that her lover stood so close, so real, so touchable right next to a very horny version of herself. Ditching the small talk, Joanne launched herself onto her naked lover, planting a desperate, needy kiss on her lips. Her tongue caressed, begging for entrance, but Maureen was stubborn, refusing the pleading of her horny lover. Joanne pulled back, slightly hurt and confused at Maureen's lack of enthusiasm. At any other point, Joanne would be the one resisting, her pale lover the beggar.

"Wh—" Joanne was cut short as Maureen suddenly flipped from her embrace and pinned her against the cool tiles of the wall. Two mouths collided, hot and needy, begging. Maureen's hands slipped unnoticed from her lover's side, down and down to finally grab her ass. Joanne gasped at the contact, giving Maureen the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance, but when Maureen's other hand slid down to massage her lover's center Joanne gave in. The hot drops of the shower still stung pale and chocolate skin alike, adding to the pleasure and need that was mounting by the minute. Maureen's lips left Joanne's as she began to trail kisses down her jaw line, along her collarbone, across her breasts, licking, kissing, leaving marks. Maureen continued her journey down, pinching a hard nipple suddenly between her teeth. Joanne moaned, begging for release, but her lover continued to tease. "…Fuck, Maureen…stop teasing…" Joanne gasped. Without warning, Maureen dropped her hand and pushed two fingers roughly inside her, extracting a low scream from her lover. The diva felt herself becoming aroused as a result of Joanne's pleasure; she wanted more. Her fingers scissored, pumped, pleasured. Soon she slipped a third finger, then a fourth, all the while her thumb massaging her lover's outside. Joanne felt the pleasure build as the fist pumped in and out, gasped in slight pain as Maureen finally added the final thumb, so that she was totally inside her.

"You ok, Pookie?" Joanne could only manage a moan in response; Maureen took it as a signal to keep going. Gently, she began to roll her fist, moving up and down just slightly. Joanne groaned at the friction and leaned into Maureen's hand.

"…Harder…faster…fuck, Maureen, deeper…" Joanne moaned loudly. She saw her lover's hand creeping downward and braced herself, excited. Instead, her index finger landed somewhere totally unexpected, making Joanne feel weak on her feet from the waves of pleasure coursing through her body…she could feel her climax, sitting just out of reach… Maureen pushed that well-lubricated index finger into the depths of Joanne's tight ass and her lover screamed, reaching her release around Maureen's hand, grinding, screaming her name in pure ecstasy. Her body quivered, and the rush turned Maureen on even more. She just had to have some of this beautiful woman. Slowly she pulled out of her lover, trying to cause minimal pain, and Joanne slumped to the ground panting heavily. The water still ran, though it was steadily losing temperature. Joanne didn't care. She slid down the side of the tub eagerly. Once she caught her breath, she turned to Maureen.

"Come here, baby…"

**Well, there you have it. Was it good? Bad? Too detailed? Not enough details? R&R, and don't forget the bacon I so love! Two more reviews and you guys got yourselves the next (final?) chapter. :)**


End file.
